Skylanders University
Skylanders University is an upcoming flash film of Skylanders made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This movie is a Skylanders version of a Disney film, Monsters University. So far, Part 1 and a preview of Part 2 have been made. Story (So Far) Pop Fizz's Mom goes out shopping while Pop Fizz is in charge of the house. He questions to himslef why not many people liked him. He then tried to make himself look charming but instead it turned him beastly. However, the effects were only temporarily (except the nails were permanent) as his mom didn't know any difference (except for his nails). Pop Fizz then watches an advert about Skylanders University and decides to join it. After the bus drops them off, the driver warned the passengers that the bus was about to self destruct. The passengers survived (Pop Fizz and LizLaz) and Pop Fizz heads into University. He gets his ID made and tries to join in a University Club. He decides to join the Skylander Temple Games but he had to register his element before he could qualify. He was chosen to be a Magic Skylander which didn't go well at first as the magic roster was full (until it was revealed one of the magics was disqualified). Pop Fizz was then accepted in the games but was put into a team that didn't sound like a great team to be on. The SNOT Team. Pop Fizz arrives at the fraternity house of the SNOT Team. He was eventually welcomed by the team (Although there were a few not-so friendly greetings). Pop Fizz was also curious about the rival teams. Drainstorm decides to invite him into the house. In the house, everyone was introduced (and a few whoopee cushions were used). Pop Fizz worries that Groupee Cushion's pranks would go too far. Eventually, the guards of the University place Groupee Cushion under arrest and tell all the students to attend the court (which was really made for those who want to be lawyers) Characters Temple Game teams SNOT (Super Noobs On Training) *Pop Fizz (Having a role similar to Mike Wazowski) *Drainstorm (BRR's OC Skylander) *Bowlder (BRR's OC Skylander) *Vulture Sculpture (BRR's OC Skylander) *Clockodile (BRR's OC Skylander) *Lilydra (BRR's OC Skylander) *Volcanine (BRR's OC Skylander) *Groupee Cushion (BRR's OC Skylander) TUTORS (The Ultimate Team Of Raging Skylanders) *Vathek (Having a role similar to Randall Boggs) *Redburn (Renamed from Fire Dragon, an official scrapped Skylander from Spyro's Adventure having a role similar to Johnny J. Worthington III) *Sunshine (Renamed from Sun Dragon, an official scrapped Skylander from Spyro's Adventure) *Tarclops (An official scrapped Skylander from Spyro's Adventure) *Gromber (Renamed from Bomb Troll, an official scrapped Skylander from Spyro's Adventure) *Woodenem (An official scrapped Skylander from Spyro's Adventure) *Finn (An official scrapped Skylander from Spyro's Adventure) *Tempest (BRR's OC Skylander with elements taken from Whirlwind) KIND (Kannibalism In No Discomfort) *Gill Grouch (BRR's OC Skylander) *Maggot Muncher (BRR's OC Skylander) *Tricken (BRR's OC Skylander) *Roodi Fruiti (BRR's OC Skylander) *Stone Skruncher (BRR's OC Skylander) *Pyrork (BRR's OC Skylander) *Marrow Wannit (BRR's OC Skylander) *Strawm (BRR's OC Skylander) LAME (Largely Aggresive Meat Eaters) *Stripe Strike (BRR's OC Skylander) *Eye-Aye (BRR's OC Skylander) *Smile Switch (BRR's OC Skylander) *Archerfrog (BRR's OC Skylander) *Gas Reek (BRR's OC Skylander) *Dirt Rift (BRR's OC Skylander) *Plant Pocket (BRR's OC Skylander) *Hurtchin (BRR's OC Skylander) UGLI (Undeniably Gorgeous Looking Inmates) *Hot Kicks (BRR's OC Skylander) *Vynper (BRR's OC Skylander) *Share Spray (BRR's OC Skylander) *Head Toss (BRR's OC Skylander) *Sisterm (BRR's OC Skylander) *Girlgoyle (BRR's OC Skylander) *Submarina (BRR's OC Skylander) *Sandelight (BRR's OC Skylander) MECK (Magically Enchanted Casting Krew) *Roblast (BRR's OC Skylander) *Goonami (BRR's OC Skylander) *Carbon Dinoxide (BRR's OC Skylander) *Crumble (BRR's OC Skylander) *Toaster (BRR's OC Skylander) *Magreed (BRR's OC Skylander) *Foarrest (BRR's OC Skylander) *Deadwreck (BRR's OC Skylander) HOT (Heroes On Training) *Flame (From Spyro: A Hero's Tail, fanly Skylandifed by OptiMario94) *Lovestruck (Formerly Ember from Spyro: A Hero's Tail, fanly Skylandifed by OptiMario94, renamed by BRR due to the real Skylander sensei having that name) *TarDar (OptiMario94's OC Skylander) *Stone Saw (OptiMario94's OC Skylander) *Frill Grunt (OptiMario94's OC Skylander) *Jet Black (OptiMario94's OC Skylander) *Ice Elf (OptiMario94's OC Skylander) *IronFin (OptiMario94's OC Skylander) CUTE (Catastrophic Ultimately Tricky Enemies) *Spylight Sparkle (BRR's OC Skylander) *Stinky Pie (BRR's OC Skylander) *Rarrattle (BRR's OC Skylander) *Apple Buckler (BRR's OC Skylander) *Rainbow Trap (BRR's OC Skylander) *Flutterstone (BRR's OC Skylander) *Ceblastia (BRR's OC Skylander) *Boomna (BRR's OC Skylander) University Staff *Diamond Trodon (BRR's OC Skylander Staff having a similar role to Professor Derek Knight) *Miss Spell (BRR's OC Skylander Staff having a similar role to Dean Hardscrabble) *Airun (BRR's OC Skylander Staff) *Octopush (BRR's OC Skylander Staff) *Proto Type (BRR's OC Skylander Staff) *Elasmath (BRR's OC Skylander Staff) *Fryking (BRR's OC Skylander Staff) *Sorting Gnat (BRR's OC Skylander Staff) *Flightspeed (BRR's OC Skylander) *Strongth (BRR's OC Skylander) *Hard Bone (BRR's OC Skylander) *Clover Clutz (BRR's OC Skylander) *Lie Pourodon (BRR's OC Skylander) *Howler Flower (BRR's OC Skylander) *Mechimera (BRR's OC Skylander) *Volcamel (BRR's OC Skylander) *Barracoppa (BRR's OC Skylander) *Taper (BRR's OC Skylander) *Plate Warmer (BRR's OC Skylander) *Leaf Letter (BRR's OC Skylander) *Megic (BRR's OC Skylander) *Cemental (BRR's OC Skylander) *Silencer (BRR's OC Skylander) *Athmoshphaena (BRR's OC Skylander) Other Students *Fryno (Having a role similar to George Sanderson, the 2319 guy) *Jet Vac (Having a role similar to James P. Sullivan) *Whip Blaze (BRR's OC Skylander) *Komodoak (BRR's OC Skylander) *Marethical (BRR's OC Skylander) *Kinetrick (BRR's OC Skylander) *Palm Treeder (BRR's OC Skylander) *Robosaur (BRR's OC Skylander) *Twirlaround (BRR's OC Skylander) *Sharpeye (BRR's OC Skylander) *Star Strike *Immanity (BRR's OC Skylander) *Fanaphant (BRR's OC Skylander) *Turruster (BRR's OC Skylander) *Sharpshooter (BRR's OC Skylander) *Smackwash (Kriztian Milanes' OC Skylander) *Twintorch (BRR's OC Skylander) *Slobber Tooth *Dust Devil (Kriztian Milanes' OC Skylander) *Cliffhanger (BRR's OC Skylander) *Thermetal (BRR's OC Skylander) *Coral Grief (Joltzen's OC Skylander) *Gorrantula (BRR's OC Skylander) *Pyropunch (BRR's OC Skylander) *Camflash (BRR's OC Skylander) *Flashwing *Hot Dog *Typhloon (BRR's OC Skylander) *Mudslip (BRR's OC Skylander) *Rubber Burner (BRR's OC Skylander) *Roadmech (BRR's OC Skylander) *Draguar (BRR's OC Skylander) *Warracuda (BRR's OC Skylander) *Twiguana (BRR's OC Skylander) *Charrot (BRR's OC Skylander) *Slake (BRR's OC Skylander) *Hocus Proboscis (BRR's OC Skylander) *Pumpkini (Creativej17's OC Skylander) *Sea Strike (Kriztian Milanes' OC Skylander) *Water Color (Mattwurm99's OC Skylander) *Grim Creeper *Ape in the Cape (BRR's OC Skylander) *Beaster (BRR's OC Skylander) *Nutcase (BRR's OC Skylander) *Wet Waptor (BRR's OC Skylander) *Spelling Bee (BRR's OC Skylander) *Glizard (BRR's OC Skylander) *Rip Tide *Change (BRR's OC Skylander, former member of the SNOT Team) *Featherblade (Joltzen's OC Skylander) Other Characters *Pop Fizz's Mom *Scorch (BRR's OC Skylander) *Four Armed Robot Bus Driver Extreme (Or FARBDE, BRR's OC Skylander) *LizLaz (BRR's OC character) *Deinotherium Cameraman *Pop Fizz's Dad (in picture, dead) *Cyclops Chef (in picture) *Spyro (in poster) *Trigger Happy (on TV and as a statue) *Eruptor (as a statue) *Gill Grunt (figure on TV) *Rhinoceros (toy) *Crocodile (toy) *The Brain (From Pinky and the Brain, toy) *Hector Con Carne (From Evil Con Carne/Grim and Evil, poster) *Zim (From Invader Zim, poster) *Doedicurus (toy) *Dinosaur (poster) *Wrecking Ball (toy) Songs used *Jaws theme song *2001: A Space Odyssey theme *Skylanders Swap Force commercial song *Various Spore Music *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Played by Black Rhino Ranger) *Pinkie Pie's Trombone ending(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode: Swarm of the Century) *Jungle Book Monkey Chase song *Monsters Inc Intro theme Trivia *This will be BRR's first big film where Spyro only makes a cameo. *When Pop Fizz smiled at the photography, the cameraman says "Wipe that silly grin off your face, student! This is an I.D. photography!". This line and the way he says it is similar to one of Colonel Haiti's lines from Disney's The Jungle Book. *Pop Fizz's face was barely shown on his I.D but he doesn't mind. Mike Wazowski was also like that. *The Beginning of the movie is similar to Pop Fizz's official biography about him turning into a beast because of the potions. *When Pop Fizz was introduced in this film, his model was reused from BRR's way of drawing Trigger Happy except he was still blue with yellow eyes showing that this was before he was exposed to his beast potion. This could indicate for why Pop Fizz has four fingers, feet and claws while Trigger Happy doesn't even though they are both gremlins in the official game. *When Pop Fizz was introduced, there were three potions standing next to him. One of them was based on the Healing Elixir, an official Skylanders Item and next to it are two official prototypes (see here). *When Pop Fizz was mixing potions, a pokeball was shown. *When Pop Fizz was looking at his beastly self in the mirror, the words below it say "Normal mirror on the wall". This is probably a reference to Snow White with the Magic Mirror on the wall. *When Pop Fizz's mom appears the second time, there is a picture of Pop Fizz's Dad being cooked by a cyclops. This shows that Pop Fizz's mom is a widow. *This is BRR's first attempt to mask in Flash. It was first done when Pop Fizz's Mom shows her son in the mirror. *This is BRR's first major animation to include 3D scenes. The 3D scenes were recorded from BRR's more favorite PC game of all time, Spore. Teasers and Previews Category:Flash movies Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects